yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 47 - The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon
Sora's monsters are all destroyed by Shay's "Raidraptor" monsters. Even though he keeps Summoning Fusion Monsters, Shay's strategies are still one step ahead of him. As each of his monsters are destroyed consecutively, Sora starts to look more and more anxious... Eventually Sora reveals his true abilities, something which Yuya and the gang have never seen before. And his true self is!? Featured Duels Sora Perse vs Shay Obsidian Duel continues from the previous episode... Turn 5: Sora Draws (4). Sora activates the Action Card “Draw Power” (3), letting Sora draw 2 cards and Shay draws 1 card (Sora: 5) (Shay: 3). Sora Normal Summons “Edge Imp Saw” (500/1000) (4). Sora activates it’s effect, by sending “Fluffal Cat” to the GY, Sora draws 2 cards and then places “Suture Rebirth” on top of his Deck (4). Sora activates “Frightfur Factory” (3), and immediately activates it’s effect, banishing “Polymerization” from his GY to use “Edge Imp Saw” on his field and “Fluffal Leo” in his hand as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Leo” (2400/2000) in ATK Position (2). Sora activates the effect of “Leo”, targeting “Rise Falcon”, but Shay finds and activates “Mirror Barrier”, negating it’s destruction. “Leo” attacks “Rise Falcon”, but Shay finds and activates “Evasion”. Turn 6: Shay Draws (4). Shay activates the effect of “Rise Falcon”, (Rise Falcon OLU: 2→1) (Rise Falcon ATK: 100→2500). “Rise Falcon” attacks “Leo”, but Sora finds and activates “Evasion”, but Shay activates his face down “Raptor’s Gust”, negating the card (Sora LP: 3000→2900). Shay Sets 2 cards (2). (Rise Falcon ATK: 2500→100) Turn 7: Sora Draws (3). Sora activates “Suture Rebirth” (2) Special Summoning “Fluffal Sheep” in DEF Position from his GY. Sora activates “Polymerization”, fusing the “Fluffal Sheep” on the field with the “Edge Imp Chain” in his hand to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Sheep” (2000/2000) (0). “Sheep” attacks and destroys “Rise Falcon” (Shay LP: 3500→1600). Shay activates his face down “Rank-Up-Magic Raptor’s Force”, Special Summoning it from the GY and using it as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Raidraptor – Blaze Falcon” (1000/2000) in ATK Position. Turn 8: Shay Draws (3). Shay activates the effect of “Blaze Falcon” (Blaze Falcon OLU: 1→0), but Sora activates his face down “Frightfur Defender” to negate the destruction and “Sheep” gains 800 ATK (Frightfur Sheep ATK: 2000→2800). Shay Sets a card (2). Turn 9: Sora Draws (1). Sora activates “Frightfur Fusion” (0), fusing “Frightfur Bear”, “Frightfur Leo”, and “Frightfur Sheep” to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Chimera” (2800/2000) in ATK Position. Shay activates his face down “Raidraptor – Emergency”, Shay shuffles “Raidraptor – Last Strix” and “Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius” from his hand into the Deck to gain 500 LP (Shay LP: 1600→2100). “Chimera” attacks and destroys “Blaze Falcon” (Shay LP: 2100→300). Sora activates the effect of “Chimera”, Special Summoning “Blaze Falcon” to Sora’s field in ATK Position (Blaze Falcon ATK: 1000→500) (Chimera ATK: 2800→3100). “Blaze Falcon” attacks Shay directly, but Shay activates his face down “Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force”, letting him use “Blaze Falcon” on Sora’s side of the field as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon” (2000/3000) in ATK Position (Chimera ATK: 3100→2800). Turn 10: Shay Draws (1). Shay activates the effect of “Revolution Falcon”, destroying “Chimera” and inflicting damage to Sora equal to half it’s ATK (Sora LP: 2900→1500). “Revolution Falcon” attacks Sora directly (Sora LP: 1500→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Sora Perse Shay Obsidian Category:Episode